Paradise
by JD11
Summary: Some people dream of Utopia: the perfect world to live in. But when SG-1 becomes an alien race’s newest experiment, is the Utopia a true paradise? Or is it a living Hell?; SJ; pg13 Chap2 only; Finished
1. Peaceful Slumber

Author's Note: All I have to say is that this was a really strange idea I had one day. Then I just started typing and look at what magically appeared. Well, I wish it was magic, it was more like fifty cases of writers block and a lot of patience. But, other than that, it was a lot of fun to write and I hope for you to read. 

But, in those damn cases of writer's block, I had some help from my sister who I have declared my "Creative Advisor". Though she may have little to no ability to write, she is helpful in thinking out things and giving me a second perspective on a lot of other stuff. 

The only thing I really think I need to say before you start reading is that the story is based in the seventh season… sort of. At least after "Divide and Conquer". But enjoy and please R/R. 

Summary: Some people dream of Utopia: the perfect world to live in. But when SG-1 becomes an alien race's newest experiment, is the Utopia a true paradise? Or is it a living Hell?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Paradise

Chapter One:

Peaceful Slumber

Slowly, Jack O'Neill stirred from peaceful sleep and opened his eyes. When he did so, he saw a mess of blonde hair in his face. He smiled as the bundle in his arms moved slightly and caused the hair to tickle his nose. 

He brought one of his hands up from her stomach to her neck. Gently, he caressed the smooth skin that lined her check bone. As he moved it closer to the back of her ear, his fingers rested on the small, square chip connected to her skin. He traced the chip with his fingers but thought nothing of it for he too had one in the same place as she. 

He felt her begin to wake. After a few seconds, she turned in his arms to face him, making them no longer spooned together. She smiled, as well, when she noticed that he was awake. Leaning forward, Jack gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Morning," he said to her as he rubbed her clothed back. 

She sighed with contentment as he did so and replied, "Morning. What time is it?"

"Uh," Jack answered as he ungracefully looked over her shoulder at the clock mounted in the wall. "Six thirty-five."

"We should get up."

"Do we have to, Sam?" Sam smiled at his plea to stay with her but they both knew the rules: you _must _be to work at eight. She gave him her 'look' that told him they had to no matter how much both didn't want to. "Alright, alright. I'm moving."

Sam got off of him and slid off the bed. Her nightshirt slid down to cover her stomach that had been exposed while she slept. Then she headed toward the bathroom, Jack watching her as she went. 

She paused at the doorway, then turned, leaning up against the doorway. She smiled at him suggestively and asked, "Are you coming?" Jack, too, smiled as immediately sprung out of the bed. He then walked around the bed and followed the same path Sam had taken in his boxers. 

**Information Center, Level Four**

Sam Carter sat at her desk watching the screen in front of her. It wasn't quite eight yet which meant that they wouldn't have their orders back and, therefore, no work to do. So, instead, they played the same thing repeatedly until it was eight. 

On the screen was some man repeating the laws and rules. Every school child had had them drilled into their heads. It was the first thing they had to repeat in the morning and the last thing before they could leave. 

__

"You will always be at work or school at eight o'clock and report in with your superior. You will never be outside your homes later than nine o'clock at night. You will never disobey anything the Council tells you. You will never mate or marry anyone the Council does not approve of. You will only have two or less children unless approved by the Council," the toneless voice went on. 

Sam had heard these things hundreds of time before. She knew especially about the second to the last. She and Jack had meet at work four years ago. They had to work together on something but never thought they would be too close of friends nor would they meet again. 

But the two had been wrong. The Council had deemed them 'compatible'. They had good chances of learning to live with each other and producing strong and intelligent offspring. So they were more forced together than had fate decide. But, then again, no one let 'fate decide' that often. 

Also, they had recently been given permission to get married. Something they had to go to the Council to get approved. Then had to go through 'the tests' to see if they would truly make good spouses now that they had lived together. Which was approved of and they were allowed to be married. Something that would happen in three months. 

Finally the computer stopped repeating its incessant words. Everyone was seated at his or her decks by then. The doors opened and they allowed two people to walk in while pushing a small cart filled with labeled chips- one worker she knew personally, the other she did not. 

The two walked down the only two rows in the room, each containing ten people. The two workers had to stop at each person to hand him or her the correct chip. The man that always walked down Sam's row- the one she knew- reached her quickly, seeing as she was the second person in her row. 

The man was tall and well built. Not in a thin way but more bulky and had huge muscles. His skin was dark, not that unusual for their area. On his name badge, his name was written as merely Teal'c. He didn't have a last name, which seemed odd to Sam but she never thought to inquire about it. 

He handed Sam her chip, which she took with a smile and quietly said, "Thanks, Teal'c." After which, she eagerly went to work. She took the small ship off of the index-sized paper it was attached to labeled _Carter, Samantha; Level Four_. Placing the paper on the side of her desk in which she could turn in later for tomorrow. She then brought the chip to the left side of her neck and put it in the chip surgically attached to her neck. 

She felt the small shock that it caused seconds before she started to feel the data flow into her mind. She quickly processed it and started to input the important information into her computer. 

That day, she was monitoring fifty people. 

The point of her job was to keep an eye on others' chips to know where they were and how they were. Incase they got into an accident or became sick, she could inform the proper people and have them helped immediately. 

That was what the Information Center was all about. They monitored the chips in everyone to make sure they were all right. On other floors, people were trained in the art of designing and building the chips, repairing a broken one, or implanting them into newborns or those who damaged theirs. 

But Sam just monitored. Which she did for four hours until she could go to midday meal and then from one to five. Afterward, she could be with Jack. 

**Information Center, Level Two**

Daniel Jackson looked over his latest project, which had been a real challenge. A thirteen year old had accidentally rode his bike over a large bump. Which caused him to crash into a railing and hit his chip hard against it. 

He just finished repairing it and was about to test it. Carefully, he picked it up in his gloved hands to keep from contaminating it. Then he gently set it down on a small device. The device sent it impulses duplicating the brain and body functions. On his screen, it showed the correct data and Daniel was positive that it was in working order. 

'Another fine job,' Daniel thought to himself. After which, he took it off the device and set it onto a small tray. Once he had done so, Daniel lifted the tray up and walked it to the elevator. Pushing the 'three' button with the back of his hand, the elevator began to move upward. 

Level three was built solely to implant these things and remove them when necessary. Daniel often had to come to this floor to deliver a chip he had recently repair. Which was the only reason why he knew the doctors he was about to visit. 

**Information Center, Level Three**

Jack stood in front of his newest patient. A thirteen year old who crashed into a railing, damaging his chip in a bike accident. His name was Charley Miller and he seemed a bit nervous about what was going on. Although the link provided no mental or physical stimuli, Charley seemed to morn its absence. And the surgery, thought not too extensive, seemed to make him a bit nervous- shown by the fact he kept running a hand through his light brown hair that was hanging close to his eyes. 

Jack had only just meet the young boy but took a quick liking to him for he reminded him of someone but he couldn't place on name or face on them. Even though, Jack tried his customary sarcasm and charm to cheer the kid up and make it less of a scary wait before the surgery would start. 

"So, have you ever had to have your chip removed?" Jack started. 

"No," Charley mumbled. 

"How 'bout surgery?"

"No."

"Been in the IC besides when you were born?"

"No."

Jack thought for a second then said, "Haircut?" Charley finally looked up at him with a strange look on his face. "Sorry, couldn't resist. It seems that you kids want your hair longer and long every year."

Charley shrugged and said, "I guess it's just cooler."

"If you say so. So, how do you like it here?" Charley just shrugged. "Are you afraid of doctors or something because you seem a little freaked out here?" Charley just shrugged again. "Okay, you've got to stop doing that."

Charley immediately looked up at Jack. One other rule that was drilled into everyone's memories was to respect, obey, and listen to those older than them. "Sorry."

"No, don't apologize. Just answer me. So, have a bad experience once or something?"

"No, my friend did. He kept breaking all these rules and they had a Police Officer and a Doctor come to take him away. Then he came back a week later all different. He never broke another rule ever again!"

Jack sighed and told the young man, "Well, that Doctor who took your friend, he didn't hurt him or anything. He made him better. He…fixed what made him break those rules so he never did it again. Which is why he's a little different. You should know that by now."

"I know. I know people who break rules are sick and all but…why do they get sick?"

Jack just shook his head, "We don't know yet, but at least we can fix it." Charley nodded and looked up as the door was pushed opened. Jack looked as well and saw a familiar figure walk in. 

Daniel Jackson, a good friend of his from the second floor, was holding a small tray in his hands that contained Charley's chip. "Uh, hi, Jack. Here is _Miller, Charles_'s chip. I do, um, believe that is another g-good save, um, on my part."

"Yes it is. Good job," Jack told him as he headed over to take the tray only fifteen centimeters in length and width. He took the tray over to where Charley was laying and said, "This is your chip. Not bad for being three pieces when I removed it."

Charley looked over the top and saw, for the first time at that angle, what his chip looked like. It was a tiny, square computer chip. The material was a grayish silver laced with black lines. Charley smiled and said, "That's what is on my neck?"

"Yep, and now I'm going to put it back there." Charley seemed to get a little bit more nervous but also seemed relieved as if he couldn't wait to have it back. "Alright, I'll just need to give you this- it will let you sleep right through everything. Ok?"

"Kay."

"The effects will take a few minutes so don't worry." Charley nodded as Jack gave him the injection. When he finished he turned back to the door and saw that Daniel was still there. "Anything else I can do for you, Danny?"

"Oh, uh…no! No, I'll be going." Daniel turned to leave just as the door opened again. It was another doctor that always assisted Jack. Dr. Janet Fraser. 

"Dr. Fraser," Daniel said before he walked out. 

Fraser turned her attention toward Jack who was busy sterilized the chip. "This our patient?"

"Yep. I'll be ready in three minutes." Jack finished programming the computer and looked up at Fraser. "So, how's life?"

"Not bad. You and Sam? When's the big day?"

"Three more months. I can't wait."

"You know, that's sort of strange to hear considering that you complained about her constantly," Janet told him with a smile. 

Jack smiled back at the memory. Sam had been insufferable. She knew a whole lot in almost everything and Jack couldn't understand how she managed to get the job she had. He hated the fact she knew everything and almost always was able to contradict him or correct him. But, after a while, he thought it was the most enchanting thing. 

"So, shall we get to work?" Janet inquired. 

**Control Room, Monday at 1231 Hours**

General Hammond headed for the Control Room the minute he had heard the kazons blare and the Sergeant announce there was an incoming traveler. He walked up behind the Sergeant at his computer and was told, "Sir, receiving SG-1's IDC signal."

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered and the Sergeant put his hand on the black pad to give him access to open the impenetrable shield covering the Stargate. The iris whizzed opened and they could see the water-like wormhole that had formed. The guards waited impatiently for someone to walk through and showed it by continuously adjusting their grip on their M-16's. 

Finally, they could see that someone or something had begun to emerge. It seemed like the end of a table. As it continued to come out, Hammond could see it was a gurney of sorts holding Col. O'Neill. Then three more started to emerge.

"Medical team to the 'gate room A.S.A.P.," Hammond yelled into the mic. and headed for the room himself. 

**Information Center, Level Four**

Sam had been starring at her screen for three hours and fifty-nine minutes now. Out of the fifty people she had, one had evidence of a viral infection, two were elderly and collapsed, but the rest appeared fine. 

All except one: Charley Miller. He was one level down having his damaged chip repaired and reimplanted. She had watched two hours ago when the signal spiked and had the readings the device that tested them always showed. It wasn't until just a minute ago that the signal came back strong. It was then obvious he had had his chip reactivated and was doing fine. 

Sam's chip gave her a slight shock- the pattern indicating that it was time for her to eat her midday meal. She, along with half the room, sent their data to the person next to them and left to eat. 

Sam walked gradually out of the room. She knew that if she did, she would be able to get on the same elevator as Jack. Which meant she would be able to eat with him without a problem. 

She entered the next elevator that came and was followed by three others. The elevator began its descent and paused at the next floor, picking up two new passengers. One was Jack and the other was a female Doctor he was talking to. Jack looked around the elevator for the person he wanted and excused himself from the woman to join Sam. 

"Hello," Jack said as he saw her, resisting the urge to kiss her right there. But that wouldn't have been appropriate or polite. 

"Hi." Sam too was having a hard time being 'polite'. She wanted the workday to be over right then, but she still had four hours left. The lift continued to move and they finally made it to the first floor after they picked up two more passengers.

Everyone piled off and turned to their left to head for the cafeteria. When Jack and Sam had gotten their food and sat down at an empty table, Sam asked, "Who was it that you were talking to?"

"Hmm? Oh, just another Doctor I work with," Jack answered absent-mindedly as he started to eat his food. 

An unfamiliar figure, to Sam, approached their table and greeted Jack. "Uh, hi, Jack. Um, would you, uh, mind if I sat with you? All the tables are filled."

"Sure, Danny. Have a seat." Jack pushed the seat to his right out toward Daniel and he took after he set his tray down. "Danny, this is my fiancée Sam Carter. Sam this is Daniel, he works on Level Two."

"Oh, nice to met you," Sam said and extended her hand out to his. 

"Yea, you too." Daniel took her hand as he said that and shook it timidly. "I had no idea you w-where, uh, getting married," Daniel admitted to Jack once he released Sam's hand. 

"Really? I thought you did." Daniel just shook his head and started to eat. Which the other two soon followed, leaving the table in a comfortable silence. 

After about five minutes, Daniel asked, "So, how did, um, Charles's implantation go?"

"Uh, well. He's doing fine. I think they're letting him go soon," Jack responded. 

"You mean Charles Miller?" Sam asked. 

"Yea, why?"

"He was just one of my people today. That's all. You preformed the implantation?" Sam asked. 

"Yep, and Danny here fixed his chip. You should have seen it after he hit that railing. It was cracked in four place," Jack said with pride. 

"Wow," Sam said in awe. She had never seen any damage to a chip, especially like what they must see every day. 

After a short pause, Daniel asked, "So, uh, you w-work on Level, uh, Four, right?"

"Yes," Sam responded briefly while Daniel just nodded and went back to his food, finding it a bit awkward to be sitting with the both of them. But in some strange way, he felt as if he knew her. Knew her like they were the best of friends. But that was silly- they only met ten minutes before. 

Again, the table lapsed into a comfortable silence. They merely eat their meals and looked away from each other hoping someone would start up a conversation.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Confused yet? Please R/R and tell me what you think so far. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you will review. Anybody who reviews gets a sticker (sorry, inside joke with my last story and readers, couldn't resist though). 

Anyway, please at least give me an idea about how many people are actually reading this and would like another chapter. If you want to continue reading, I should have the second one up in about three, four days. 


	2. Discoveries in the Dark

Author's Note: I upped the rating only for this chapter. Somewhere around the end is a slightly adult situation type thing and I raised it only as a precaution. But it's nothing major. 

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I was expecting, like, two. But I am very happy and impressed with the tons I got. Thank-you again and I look forward to another ten or so. *hint, hint, nudge, nudge*

Summary: Back at the SGC, findings continue to build- too bad they're not conclusive. As for SG-1, life goes on as normal. Right?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Paradise

Chapter Two:

Discoveries in the Dark

**'Gate Room, Monday at 1242 Hours**

Fraser ran into the 'gate room followed closely by five more medical personal. She had suspected that someone had been shot or someone on SG-1 was injured in one of his or her various ways. What she saw was definable the later but one that was very different than normal. 

Every member of SG-1 was lying on a gurney-like table hooked up to a number of different machines. The machines seemed to be monitoring brain waves, hate rate, respiratory function, and just about every other important bodily function. 

Quickly she looked them over and it seemed that they were simply asleep. Immediately she calmed down and told the nurses to move them to the Infirmary, once there she could look them over more thoroughly.

**Information Center, Level Zero**

Finally the day was over and Sam could be with Jack. She waited on Level Zero, the transportation center of the building. It was the part where the skyway ran through and the only transportation faster than a bike and went a shorter distance than a plane. 

She looked at the elevator as it opened and saw Jack walked out of it. He saw her and smiled just as she gave him a quick wave when he exited. Once he reached her, Jack wrapped his one arm around her waist and gave her a quick squeeze. 

Leaning her head onto his shoulder, she felt as if it were something she had always liked to do but never actually recalled doing it. Shrugging it off as being the fact she just missed him, she snuggled closer to him, enjoying the closeness. 

They waited a minute before the next train arrived. Then Sam and Jack walked into the train with Jack's arm still around her back. Jack led her to the back where they would always sit together and let Sam in first before sitting himself. 

"How was work?" Jack asked.

"Long and a little boring. You?"

"Same old."

"Sometimes-" Sam began, after a short pause, but cut herself off and looked out the window. 

"Sometimes what?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me," Jack said and he started to tickle her to get the information out of her. She smiled widely as she tried to get his hands away. "Come on. I'll stop if you tell."

"Fine! I'll tell you." She lowered her voice so that no one else could hear and told him, "Sometimes I wish that…I could have a different job. Only sometimes." Jack looked at her with a look that made her feel as if she had five heads. 

Then Jack quickly rid himself of that look and told her, "Just don't let anyone else hear you say that."

**Infirmary, Monday at 1250 Hours**

When SG-1 reached the Infirmary, Janet looked them over a bit more carefully. First she checked the machines again to see that they were in perfect health. There seemed to be tubes that ran in and out of their bodies- most likely used to remove waste and give them nutrients. At the moment, she saw no need to remove the devices that had been attached to them even if she knew how.

That was when she noticed the attire. They each wore rather tight fitting outfits that remained her of a subadiver's suit. The spandex type material was a one pieced outfit, ending above their knees and stopping halfway down their upper arms. The only difference between a subadiver's outfit and theirs was the small holes placed exactly where the hooks, wires, and tubes needed to be. 

As she continued to look Jack over, she saw a small cut under the left ear. It was a small square. When she checked the others, they all had the same cut in the same place that was the about same size. Interesting. Why would they remove whatever had been attached to their necks and not the rest? 

**Block Five**

Daniel Jackson strolled down the street. It was a nice day and he had chosen to walk rather than ride the Skyway with everyone else. As he walked down Block Five, a Police officer stopped him. It was another random check they did for the safety of everyone. Daniel had been through this a few times but not in a month or so. 

"ID card?" He asked. Daniel put his hand into his thigh pocket, directly designed to hold ID cards, and pulled out his. It had his picture, name, age, job and work place, home address, phone number, bank account number so he could buy things, and his identification number. The Police officer took it from him and scanned the card. On his tiny screen, it proved that it was authentic. After, the Police officer returned his card and let him pass. 

Daniel continued to walk and eventually came up to the school, a marker that he was only one more block from his house. He paused and looked up at the school; it was the same one he had gone to. The doors opened and the children began to exit in the same orderly fashion he always remembered having to. 

He saw a teacher walk out with one of the students and remembered her well. He had always been bitter with her after she made him drop his advanced history classes and had him stop taking ancient languages. He had always wanted to be an archeologist. But, because of her, he dropped his credentials to become one. 

You see, school worked like this:

When you turned six, you went to your first year at school. You learn all the basics like reading, writing, math, history, and basic science. Once you enter your sixth year in school, you got to pick extra courses based on what you like. 

Once you enter your tenth year, you are allowed to drop the basics if they are not vital to the job you want. For example, if you want to be an archeologist, you need things like history and ancient languages. After you finish your twelfth year, your job is picked from what you like and the classes you had been taking for the past two to twelve years. 

Daniel then looked back at the pathway and began to walk again. As he went, he watched the children have races with their bikes, laughing, and all together having fun. He smiled remembering those days. The innocence of childhood. 

He reached Block Four- his block- and went past the two other houses next to his. On the porch of the second one was a familiar face. "Hi, Teal'c!" Daniel called as he saw his neighbor unlock his door with a swipe of his card. 

"Hello, Daniel Jackson. How are you today?"

"Fine, uh, thanks. You?"

"I am well," Teal'c responded. 

"See ya." Daniel waved good-bye as he entered his house. Teal'c was a strange, quiet man but they were still friends, sort of. He always talked in a proper tone and always called him Daniel Jackson no matter his protests. But, after a while, he got used to it. 

Daniel walked up his own porch and swiped his card into the lock. His door clicked to indicate it had unlocked and he could enter. Turning the knob, he pushed the door inward to reveal a spotless house. 

**Block Three, House Two**

Jack and Sam walked into their shared home that had been proved for them when they had been chosen to be together almost three and a half years ago. At first, it had been a place they only went to because they had to in order to sleep, eat, and dress but now it was a great place to spend time and be together. 

Once the door had been closed, Jack instantly took Sam into his arms and kissed her. To both of them, they had felt as if they had been dying to do it for years. Even the passion and hunger they had put into their kiss surprised them- the workday had not been that long. 

Sam and Jack pulled away from each other. Both were breathing heavily and had the strangest feeling that something wasn't right with what they had done. But they pushed it aside as Sam stepped closer to Jack and wrapped his arm around his neck before kissing him again. 

Jack moved his lips down to her neck as he began to slid her over-shirt off. His hands started by slipping under the shirt and sliding his hands over her shoulders. As he went, he brushed his hands against her shoulder blades and down her arms. Once his hands reached hers, the shirt had been left in a heap on the ground. 

Sam's lips found their way back to Jack's as she followed his lead and removed his shirt. Next, she moved to his black undershirt. Tugging on it, she managed to pull it out of his pants. Then she slid her hands underneath to feel the soft hair that covered his chest. Their mouth's parted for only moments while Sam pulled the shirt over his hand tossed the shirt onto the ground, forgotten in the moment. 

**Infirmary, Monday at 1325 Hours**

Dr. Fraser had been bugged by something ever since she saw SG-1. Something was wrong about the brainwave pattern. She hadn't been able to put her finger on it but, as she had learned over the years, she had a tendency to want to listen to her hunches. 

She was looking at their brain when she noticed something interesting. She had no idea what it meant, but it was interesting. Sam and Jack's brain waves were almost constantly the same. It was as if they were having the same dream or something. That was the only way she could explain it. 

As she continued to watch, she had noticed that, at times, both Daniel and Teal'c's brainwaves had become the same for seconds and then changed. Also, Jack's and Daniel's had stayed the same for seconds for sometime. But Sam and Jack held the record. At that moment, they had been having the same 'dream', as she decided to put it, for the past ten minutes. 

Just then, she heard the distinct sound of General Hammond walk in and she knew he was going to expect a full report. Which she had only about a fourth of. 

"Dr. Fraser, what have you got?" Hammond asked as he approached her position. 

"Well, sir, they seem to be in a deep sleep. At the moment, I don't know how to wake them and I am unsure if I should try or not. 

Also, I've been watching their brain waves. Studies show that these can help tell if and what a person is dreaming about. While I've been watching, Sam and Jack's brain waves have been almost identical for the past ten minutes, showing that they either are having a similar or the same dream. Even Teal'c, Daniel, and Jack have all shared the same pattern for seconds to a minute or two."

Hammond thought over what she had said and asked, "What are all those tubes for?"

"I believe that whoever did this to them had planned to… 'study' them. Perhaps to understand the subconscious, the human brain, dreams- I'm not sure. But I do think that it was meant to be over a long period of time. Considering that they are unconscious, they can't eat and perform basic bodily functions, which is what the tubes appear to be for," Fraser explained. 

"Anything else?"

"Nothing conclusive. But I did find this cut, here." Fraser walked up to Sam, Hammond following her, and showed him the cut just under their ears. "I think it was another wire or instrument of theirs that they simply removed before sending them back through the 'gate. I don't know why it was removed though."

"Which presents another question: how did they know Earth's address and SG-1's IDC code?" 

"Surely they wouldn't have agreed to be made like this and freely give the information away?"

Hammond thought about it. He knew SG-1 and that they would give their lives to protect their world and they had tons of times over. But, if they had been compromised, there's no telling what they could be made to say. 

"Doctor, if the aliens were running experiments on SG-1's minds, then it could be assumed they may have technology or the ability to see into their minds."

"They could." Janet thought about what he was saying for a minute before catching on. "Which would explain how they knew our address and their IDC."

"Exactly. And I'm going to presume that's the case until someone can prove me wrong."

"Yes, sir."

**Block Eight**

Teal'c walked down the beautiful streets. There was no litter- there never was. The air was clean for there was no smog, smoke, or anything of the sort. Even the water was spotless when you looked at it. No pollution at all. 

Teal'c had decided to take a nice walk seeing that it was a nice day. There was nothing pressing for him to do. He had finished his reports, his work. He did not have laundry to do that night and his dishes were done. 

Considering it was a nice, cool day and the sun was beginning to set, he had thrown on a jacket and started walking aimlessly. After twenty minutes or so, he found himself at the same park he used to play at when he was a child. 

He, like Daniel Jackson, had grown up in the area, they just hadn't met until a few years ago. Teal'c used to live in the area with his foster father, Bra'tac. But Bra'tac had recently gone away to be with other family and help with something Teal'c could never recall. 

Speaking of Bra'tac, he looked over at the park where he saw two Police officers chasing a young man. The man was seventeen, maybe eighteen. He was a colored boy and had really short black hair. The teenager ran with all his might but the Police officers caught up to him and grabbed the boy. 

With an air of triumph, the Police officer put restraints onto the boy. The two took both of his arms, marching him to the transportation that would take him away. Away to somewhere only those that go there remember. 

Teal'c stood frozen in his spot. He remembered watching the same thing happen to Bra'tac. He had been saying things that Teal'c had allows been told at school were things they were not supposed to say. He was defying the Council every time that he said anything like that. 

And, one time, he was found out. The Police officers came to their house and chased Bra'tac out into the streets. They chased him for some time before they managed to get him. Then they put the restrains on him and made him get into their transports. 

One of the Police officers walked up to Teal'c. He was only eight and the Police officer seemed to tower high over him. The large man crouched down and put a hand onto his shoulder before saying, "Your dad is sick, Teal'c. He's been sick for a little while and we need to take him somewhere that they can make him better. You understand?" Teal'c had nodded but didn't understand. Bra'tac had never been sick. He wasn't then and never was. 

The next thing he knew, it was a week later and Bra'tac had returned. He seemed… different. He spoke with a strange new air that seemed peculiar to Teal'c and he always told Teal'c to listen to the Council even though he had always told him to make his own decisions before he left. 

And when ever Teal'c would ask what it was like he just repeated, "They treated me very nicely. I was never mistreated. I was told what I did wrong and why it was wrong. Then I apologized and promised never to do it again." The way he would say it was almost as if he had rehearsed it over and over again but he said nothing else and never altered the wording no matter how long it had been since Teal'c had asked the last time.

Teal'c shook his head as he realized he was starring had nothing. Bringing his hand out of his pocket, he saw that the time was 8:23pm. He still had thirty-seven minutes until he had to be back in his house. It seemed strange that there was such an early curfew that only didn't apply to the night shift workers at the Information Center. 

But Teal'c knew better than to question a law. So he began to walk again, this time for his home. He would rather just walk up and down the street than be late for curfew. 

**Infirmary, Monday at 1408 Hours**

Janet had been monitoring and timing how long their brainwaves had matched each other in hopes to find that they had some connection or pattern. As she wrote down the latest information she had observed, she noticed that Sam and Jack's hormone level had increased for a few minutes. 

Just as she finished, she heard someone begin to stir. Looking up, she could see that Jack was shaking his head and groaning softly. Quickly, she walked up to him and tried to coax him the rest of the way awake. 

"Colonel O'Neill? Colonel? Wake up, Colonel!" Janet yelled at him. 

Slowly his eyes opened and he managed to say, "Janet?"

"Yes, Colonel. It's me, Dr. Fraser," Janet told him with a relieved smile. 

"Colonel? What are you talking about?" Jack asked, his voice confused. He tried to get up but Janet's hands pushed him back, making him continue to lay down. Feeling a strange sensation on his chest and stomach, he craned his head to see what it was. 

What he saw was a bunch of wires, tubes, and machines hooked up to him. He stared intently at them for a moment before looking back up at Janet. He looked her over for a moment and saw that she was out of her normal uniform and, instead, wearing some sort of white lab coat. 

Slowly, his eyes moved away from her and he looked around the area he was in. It seemed to be a dark room with many beds and medical equipment (he was pretty sure that's what it was). When he looked to his right, he saw three other people- Sam, Daniel, and an unfamiliar man- in a similar predicament.

"Are you feeling all right…Jack?"

After using his real name, Jack looked back at her and said, "I have no idea."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Janet asked him. 

Jack stared at her for a minute. He weighed whither or not to tell her. "I… was with Sam. In our home. Then I went to sleep," he said, giving her the real note card version. After a moment, he smiled and said, "That's it. You're a dream. A figment of my imagination."

Janet had been listening to him with interest. He seemed to have become the Jack in his dream. A Jack that wasn't in the Air Force and was with Sam. Interesting dream. But why would he think she was the dream? And why was he awake?

Janet was going to ask him some more questions but noticed that he was beginning to drift off again. Not knowing how he had been awaken or sure how to duplicate the process, she allowed him to do so.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, the whole dream-sleep-brainwave thing, I made that up. I have no idea if it's real or not, but it was convenient to work in the story. And it's my story so I can do that. 

Anyway, enough about me. Let's talk about you. What did ya think? How was this chapter? did you think it was as good as it could be? Was the presumed sex scene too much or just fine? Was the use of the word sex in the last question too much for some people to handle? Does anyone like art? How 'bout school? How many readers are married? Is that too many questions? 

Please R/R and answer as many of the above questions as you want. Or just talk to me, I don't talk to enough people in the day. 


	3. The Dream?

Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long, I have been having more homework than normal so I've been a bit preoccupied. But, it's done and up now so you can enjoy. 

Summary: When the two "dreams" clash, which is the real one? And which will Jack and Daniel decide on?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Paradise

Chapter Three:

The Dream?

**Infirmary, Monday at 1413 Hours** 

Janet had merely sat there and watched Jack for five minutes. She could think of nothing that would explain why he had woken up. Nor could see understand why he thought he was this other personality. 

The doctor sighed and decided that she had spent enough time with Jack. She turned her attention toward the other monitors. The one her eyes landed on happened to belong to none other than Dr. Daniel Jackson. 

She watched his brainwaves and noticed something strange. The brainwaves would suggest that he had entered a deep sleep but that was impossible considering that he was already in that state. 

Slowly, Daniel began to groan and blink his eyes opened. Janet stood and rushed to his side. Looking at his monitor, it seemed impossible. It was still saying that he was in a deep sleep. This made no sense to Janet: One couldn't be right. 

Daniel finally managed to open his eyes and focus on Janet. "Janet? I mean… Dr. Fraser. Uh, w-…where are w-we?" Daniel was panicking and really didn't need to have done what he did next. Slowly, craning his head, he looked down at his body and screamed at what he saw. 

"Calm down, Daniel. Calm down," Janet told him soothingly. She put her hands on his chest to push him back onto the bed. 

Daniel looked up at her and found her eyes with his. Janet could see the immense fear in them but she could also see the trust he had for her even though Janet was sure he didn't really know who she was. 

"What did you do to me?" Daniel asked her, his voice shaky. 

"I didn't do this, Daniel. I'm still trying to fix this. Please, could you tell me the last thing you remember?" Janet asked him, almost desperately. 

Daniel thought for a moment and said, "I w-was in my…my room. I w-went to sleep. I didn't w-wake up… maybe t-this i-is a dream. Yes… a dream." As Daniel went on about dreams and such, Janet thought for a moment and tried to piece together some of the things she had already learned. 

Both Jack and Daniel remembered going to sleep before they… woke up. And Janet had seen that Daniel was in a deep state of sleep. Which could have some connection. Perhaps when the dream went to sleep and they reached a deep state of sleep, they were able to awaken. But why?

When Janet looked back down at Daniel, she saw that he was close to falling asleep. Again having no way to keep him awake, she allowed him to sleep. She stood and walked away from Daniel's bed and kept an eye on their monitors.

**Block Three, House Two**

Jack woke up to find that Sam was already awake and watching him. He smiled and kissed her. Then asked, "What time is it?"

"6:00: we have plenty of time before we have to get up," Sam told him with a suggestive grin. 

"Really?" Just as Jack asked that, he began to tickle her unmercifully. Sam giggled uncontrollably and tried to get him off. Finally she managed to get him off and immediately started to do the same to him. Jack laughed until he couldn't breath. 

When they calmed down, Jack's eyes started to become distant and it was obvious that he was thinking about something. "What?"

Jack looked at her and answered, "Uh, nothing. It was just this dream I had. It was… weird."

"What was it about?" Sam smiled as she watched him try to remember. 

"Um, I was in this… dark room laying on a bed. And I had all these wires and tubes attached to me. And you, Daniel, and someone other guy was there too just like me."

Sam smiled and asked, "Me?"

"Yea. And then, Janet came wearing one of those… lab coats doctors used to wear. She kept calling me Colonel. And then asked me the last thing I remembered."

"What did you say?" Sam asked, her head cocked to the side. 

"I told her being with you. Then I figured out it was a dream and woke up. But it was so… real." Jack paused at her look and said with a laugh, "What am I talking about? How could it have been real? That's stupid."

**Block Four, House Three**

Daniel awoke with a start. His heart was pounding and he could feel the cold sweat dripping down his back and face. Once his breathing had steadied and he was no longer able to feel his heart beating inside his chest, he brought his hand to his face and tried to ride it of some of the sweat that had collected itself on his brow. 

He then ran a hand through his tousle hair and rubbed the back of his neck. As he let out a few more rattled breathes, he tried to reassure himself that it was only a dream and hadn't really been Janet who had done all that to him. 

As if to confirm that thought, Daniel looked down at his chest- no wires and no tubes and no scars from their removal. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pushed aside the blanket covering his sweaty body and swung his legs over the bed. Standing on two unsteady feet, Daniel made his way to his bathroom to shower and in hopes of riding his mind of the images still running through his mind. 

He started the warm water and watched it for a minute before stripping out of his boxers and stepping in. He sighed as he felt the water hit his skin and run down his body- removing the sweat that had collected over him. 

After lathering his body and removing the soap along with cleaning his hair, he turned off the water. He stepped out of his bathtub and grabbed a towel to wrap his wet body in- no longer from the cold sweat. 

Daniel approached his mirror, fogged over from the steam his shower had created. He brought his arm up to touch the glass and rubbed most of the fog off. What he saw was a blurred and distorted image of himself- what he felt like at that moment. 

His dream of the dark room with the wire and tubes connected to him seemed so real- so…familiar. He had never had the dream before nor had he ever been to the place, but he felt like he knew it. Like it was somewhere he had been so many times before. 

Looking closer at himself in the mirror- that becoming easier as the water dripped away- he could see indentations on both sides of his nose. They had always been there, ever since he could remember, but, now that he thought about it, he felt like something was missing- that something should be there to create and sustain them. He even was having this feeling that his face looked different without that unknown thing. 

**Information Center, Level Three**

Jack entered his office on Level Three and immediately sat down. He had no desire to work that day and wanted to go home and sleep. Even though he had gotten quite a lot, he felt like he hadn't slept in a week. Crossing his arms on the desk and putting his head in them, he was startled to death when Janet walked in. 

"Morning!" Janet shouted at him. Quickly his head sprung up and he practically jumped a mile out of his seat. "Oh, god! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"No, that's ok. Just don't do that," Jack warned her. 

"Sorry," Janet apologized again. "You look exhausted, what didn't get any sleep?"

Jack glared at Janet after the way she said that. In some strange way, Jack felt awful about the _one _time the night before. But that had been ignored with the dream he had had. "No, it was this… nightmare. Alright?"

"Nightmare? Oh, don't tell. You had that dream where Sam was a giant chasing you with the huge mallet?" Jack blushed and looked away. He had often had that dream when he and Sam weren't on as good of grounds with each other. 

"I only had that dream _once_!" Jack defended himself but, in fact, he had had that particular dream quite a few times. Which changed to her chasing him with a huge ring after they had been chosen to be together. 

"Really?"

Jack just gave her a look and said, "It wasn't that dream anyway. It was… me in dark room, strapped to a bed with tubes and things in me. Then… you were there as a maniac doctor or something who wouldn't stop calling me Colonel."

"Colonel? Perhaps you're having a desire to be in the military," Janet joked but immediately looked away with that remark- it was unwarranted and a stupid comment that could have gotten both in trouble. "Sorry."

Jack just shrugged it off and asked, "What time is it?"

"One minute to oh-eight hundred hours, Colonel," Janet answered in a mock military voice. 

"Stop that!" Jack begged and chased her around their small office. A knock at the door made them stop as they realized it was their uplinks that would tell them what they were up against. 

Jack walked over to the door and opened it for Henry, the man who always delivered their uplinks. But it wasn't Henry. And who it was almost gave Jack a heart attack. It was the same bald, dark man from his dream. 

"Your uplinks were given to me by mistake. Here," the man said putting out a hand and gave Jack two uplinks. 

"Thanks, uh, Teal'c," he answered, looking at the man's nametag. Teal'c bowed his head and turned to his left toward the elevator. Jack looked at the labels and found his was the second one. Taking his uplink, he tossed the second one at Janet. 

Carefully removing the small piece of technology, Jack placed the label on his desk in the only place he knew that it wouldn't get lost in his endless paperwork. He craned his neck to the side and set the uplink onto his chip. Jack felt the rush of information into his brain. Separating the important information from the details and background of his patients, he saw that they had five patients for that day. 

Jack nodded to himself and decided to make his rounds and meet his patients and get their backgrounds straight. It had become customary for him to do such a thing in order to keep them from being afraid and so he knew what he was dealing with personally. 

**Level Three Hall**

With a practiced ease Daniel had mastered over the years, he balanced a tray in each hand as he walked off the elevator. The he strolled down the few meters down the hall until he reached room 35, Jack and Janet's office. 

Seeing that his hands were already occupied, he kicked the door lightly to get someone's attention and allow him to enter. Daniel watched as the handle turned and the door was pulled open. Daniel jumped when he saw Janet's face. He was still a bit shaken by the dream he had had and seeing Janet had just made it worse. 

"Daniel! Be careful!" Janet yelled. When Daniel had been startled, his hands shook and he had almost dropped the two chips. Janet had grabbed one from him to keep the tray from crashing to the ground. At the same time, Daniel had put both hands on the other tray in order to steady it. 

"S-sorry about, uh, that. I w-was, uh…"

Janet smiled and shook her head, "It's ok, Daniel." Then she stepped aside and let Daniel walk in. Daniel brushed past her to find Jack walk up and look at them. 

"What's going on?" Jack asked. 

"W-well, um, I wasn't paying attention and, um, almost dropped the trays," Daniel explained. 

"That would have been… bad," Jack commented as Janet took the second tray from Daniel. "So, what was distracting you?"

Daniel sighed and told Jack, "I had a, um, strange dream that I, um, can't shack."

"Really? I had one too. What was yours about?"

Daniel shrugged and started, "W-well, um, Janet was a… crazy doctor who had, um, strapped me down to a bed and, um, hooked me up to all sorts of m-machines." Jack had smiled at the idea about hearing someone else's dream but it rapidly disappeared once he discovered Daniel was telling him about his dream. 

"Stupid really," Daniel continued but Jack just barely heard the comment. 

"Huh?"

"I said, um, it's stupid to get w-wound up by something like that. It w-was, um, just-"

"So real?" Jack interrupted. 

"Yea, uh, how'd you k-know?" Daniel asked, his brow furrowed. 

"I had the same dream," Jack told him absent-mindedly. 

"Y-you did?" Daniel stuttered out. 

"Yea, weird isn't it?" Jack commented as he looked up at Daniel. 

**Infirmary, Monday at 1613 Hours**

Janet had sat there for the past two hours trying to understand what was going on. Her friends' minds seemed so attached yet so different. There were many similarities but then there were times when there was no difference. It was eerie and fascinating from Janet's point of view. 

Janet turned her attention to Jack. He seemed to be the only one that continuously matched Sam and Daniel's brain waves, only at different times. She looked at his face and saw that his head had moved slightly. As she continued to watch, he groaned and moved his head to the other side of the pillow. 

Janet moved closer and put a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would help to wake him up. He groaned again and responded slightly to her touch. After a few minutes of just waiting for Jack to wake up, he did. 

Jack slowly opened his eyes, blinked and allowed them to adjust to the low lighting. Then he looked at Janet standing next to him. Seeing what she wore, he quickly identified that he was in the 'dream' he had had before. Then he looked down and noticed the tubes and familiar wiring. 

Sighing he grumbled, "We have _got _to stop meeting like this."

Janet gave a weak smile and said, "Col- Jack, you remember being here?"

"Of course I remember this dream," Jack informed her. 

"Jack, this isn't a dream. This is reality. Trust me," Janet pleaded with him. 

"And how do I know that?" Jack looked her in the eye and saw something that startled him. For just a moment, he thought that it could be but then he shook the idea off. 

Looking to his left, he saw the same three. The bigger guy on the end was still there even though he only 'really' knew him after the mix up with the uplinks. But curiosity got the best of him. "Uh, Janet, may I ask what that guy's name is. The big guy at the end."

"That's Teal'c."

"Teal'c?" Jack repeated, his voice weak and recalling the man's nametag. "So how come we are all like this? I mean, how come we're all together, here, and in this state?"

Janet looked at him. For a minute she played with the idea that he wanted to test and see which 'reality' he thought was real. She was sure that the one he was living-in in his mind was more reasonable and believable but she would give it a try. 

"Well, you are a Colonel in the United States Air Force."

"As we already established," Jack commented, thinking of their last encounter. 

"Right, and Sam is Major Samantha Carter, also in the USAF. Dr. Daniel Jackson was hired by the Air Force to help with your latest assignment."

"And what is that? If I may ask?"

Janet hesitated. It wasn't as if Jack didn't already know what the Stargate was, he just didn't remember at the moment. "Well, this is Stargate Command. Or the SGC. Here we have an ancient piece of technology called the Stargate. It can literally transport you to another solar system or another galaxy. As long as the other planet has a Stargate, then you can go there."

Jack looked at her for a minute. That was ridicules. If this 'dream' thought he was going to believe it, it was insane. But the idea was intriguing, so he listened. "And that… Stargate, what we go through it or something?"

"Yes, yourself, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c make up the most elect team called SG-1. You go through the Stargate all the time to save the world from a powerful enemy we made ourselves. That's how you met Teal'c. He was there the second time you were facing this enemy."

Jack nodded. Interesting, this dream was making him some space hero in order to win his favor. And it was working. Jack was continuing to get sucked into the story. No matter how unbelievable it seemed, the more he believed it. 

"On your latest mission, something happened to you. I don't know what yet but you all were connected to these… machines. And I haven't been able to figure them out much less deactivate them." 

Jack nodded and asked, "Janet, could you tell me a little about… myself? You know… am I married or children?"

Janet looked at him. Her eyes sad and Jack knew that something wasn't good and that maybe he wouldn't like what he was going to hear. She sighed and told him, "You were married to someone name Sarah. Together you had one child, Charley." After a pause, Janet continued, "Charley… shot himself with your gun. After that, you and Sarah split up."

Jack wasn't looking at her any more. He had hoped, somehow, that if that world were real, he and Sam would already be together in it with children and in a great family. But apparently not. 

Janet turned away to look at some of the others as she gave Jack some time to digest that information. When she looked back, he had fallen back asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please R/R and tell me what you think. How's it going and all. Anything really would be appreciated. Thanks. 


	4. The Day of Choosing

Author's Note: Hi again! I finally finished checking this chapter over. So, now, it's all yours to read. I hope you enjoy and review!

Summary: The Day of Choosing has arrived. And who will be chosen? For what?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Paradise

Chapter Four:

The Day of Choosing

**Information Center, Level Zero**

As Teal'c walked into Level One of the Information Center, he noticed how excited everyone seemed to be. Many were able to contain their emotions quite well, just like Teal'c, but there plenty who seemed to be acting extremely crazy. 

Teal'c knew what the day was; it was the Day of Choosing. It was the day that five people would be chosen- one from Level Zero: Transportation, Level One: Uplink Control Center, Level Two: Repair, Level Three: Implantation and Removal, and Level Four: Monitor Stations. 

Every year, one person from each place would be picked according to how good his or her work and conduct had been over the year. If they were picked, they got to spend the day in a room and meet the Council members. Not to mention that they got to help with the newest law that would be created. Mostly it was just an add-on to an old law but, occasionally, it was a brand new law. 

The whole point of the ceremony was because the government had been created on that day. It was the four hundredth and twenty-fifth anniversary of the Council's creation. Big deal. Teal's had only enjoyed the day because he could stay outside past eight and remain out there until ten o'clock. 

Teal'c walked onto the empty elevator and waited until it reached the next floor: his floor. He easily got off and hung a left. It was only seven thirty so he had plenty of time before he had to be anywhere. 

The only thing Teal'c hated about his habit of being early was that he had to listen to the same obnoxious voice tell him the same rules he had been told over and over again since the day he entered school. Why they made adults listen, he would never know. Probably to make sure that they didn't 'forget'. 

He stopped in front of room 12 and opened the door. Inside was a small but adequate office. In there was the fifty uplinks he would have to deliver in twenty minutes or so. His own uplink was on his desk, ready to be used. But he knew what it said. It would tell him to go up to Level Four and deliver it to the same fifty people he did every day. It was no big thing. But he wore it just to be a good boy. 

Teal'c stepped inside and went to close the door but a foot stopped it. He looked as someone pushed the door back open and walked in. It was the same man from the other day. A doctor that he had mistakenly been given his uplink. 

He looked at the doctor. The last time he had seen him, he didn't give much thought to the man for he was in a hurry to get to Level Four. But this time the man was right there. He was average height and weight for his age. His physic was not one extremely well built such as Teal'c or DanielJackson but it was obvious that he was strong. Then Teal'c looked up and saw his hair had begun to gray slightly but his brown eyes still held a young man's humor. 

"I, uh, don't mean to disturb you but I wanted to… talk for a second," Jack began. "Um, I'm Jack O'Neill, you delivered my uplink to me just the other day."

"Yes, I remember. Is there something specific that you needed?" Teal'c asked. He had the strangest feeling that he had meet the man before. Not from the previous day but some kind of close relationship. But that was impossible considering he had never met anyone by the name he just heard. 

"Right. I was just wondering if… we had met somewhere before. You just seemed, familiar," Jack told him with a shrug. 

"You seem familiar to me as well but I cannot recall a time ever meeting you," Teal'c informed him. 

"Ok."

"It is 7:46. Perhaps you should consider returning to your own office. You would not want to be late."

"Of course not." Jack turned after one last look at the man and walked away. Teal'c watched him head down the hall for a moment. He could not resist the idea that he knew this Jack O'Neill, but he was sure that he did not. Shaking his head, he retreated into his office. 

**Information Center, Level One**

It was how that day worked. They would call off ten names: two from each level. Five would be the "chosen" and would meet the Council while the other five would just be told how good their work was but just not good enough. 

Sam had gotten that speech the year before. It was the second greatest honor. She could still remember how proud Jack had been. She also remembered how exciting it had been. She knew that it would be the same as the previous year, so she did not get her hopes up. But she could still wish. 

Once she reached the main office, located on Level One, she knocked. It was a soft knock- one that was polite but loud enough to be heard. The door opened to reveal Mr. James. Mr. James was their "boss"; he organized everything in order to ensure the IC continued to run smoothly. 

Just like the year before, she would walk in and he would tell her what a great job she was doing. But that's not what happened. Just as she was about to step inside, someone walked up to her. Sam had heard his footsteps and turned to see who it was. She smiled as the man, recognizing his as Daniel Jackson- the man Jack had introduced her to at lunch. He smiled back and accompanied her into the room. 

Mr. James smiled when he looked up. "Ah, just the two people I need. You are the last two chosen." Daniel and Sam looked at each other in shook. It seemed they were thinking the same thing. Both had figured they would be the "runners-up". 

"A-are you s-sure?" Daniel stuttered. 

Mr. James just smiled and nodded. "I am quite sure. Please, just through those doors. The other three are already inside." Daniel and Sam headed for the doors, no longer questioning their good fortune. When they opened the door, they saw something they hadn't expected. 

Inside was a huge, beautifully furnished room. Jack had settled down on a huge, fluffy couch and seemed quite content where he was. Teal'c stood stoic in the far corner, seemingly observing everything in front of him with great interest. And the third person was a young female. She had long flowing dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes. She, too, was lounging in a couch, much the same as Jack's red one. As Daniel and Sam continued to look at her, she seemed strangely familiar. 

The three in the room looked up at the sound of the doors opening. The unknown woman looked for only a second before looking back at the spot on the ground. Teal'c nodded at the two before looking away. Jack, however, smiled and said, "Well, now it's a party."

Sam smiled at Jack and headed for the couch he was on. Just as she reached it, Jack had shifted his position to allow Sam to sit next to him. She brought her legs under her and leaned against Jack, making herself as comfortable as possible. At the same time, Daniel had gone to the other side of the room and plopped down on the other couch. His body sank back into the feathery cushions. 

Not long after, Mr. James walked through the door followed by three others. Two were male and the third was female. All three of them appeared to be about twenty-five. They all were definitely related for they were identical to the others. Each was about 6'2" and had bright, crystal blue eyes. The men had short, neatly cut black hair while their sister had long flowing black hair. 

The five other occupants of the room stood. All of them knowing who the three were even though they had never seen a picture at all. They were going to be the new members of the Council. 

The three Council members were chosen at birth along with four other triplets and go through years of training and schooling. Once they were twenty, only two sets remained. The better of the two after five more years, would be picked as the new three. And so begins the next cycle. After the Day of Choosing, the ceremony for the new Council to replace the old would be held. 

"It seems as though you have been doubly honored, today. As I know you've already figured out, these are the three to replace the current Council. You have the honor of meeting them before anyone else," Mr. James began. The five merely starred, speechless, at the triplets. "This is Alexander," he said, pointing at the closer male. Then he gestured to the other man and introduced him as, "Andreievich, and Anastasia," he said as he indication the woman.

**SGC, Control Room, Monday at 1649 Hours**

General Hammond had heard about both Daniel and Jack's mysterious awakenings. Janet had kept him informed of all her findings but he found no reason to go to the Infirmary considering that they had merely fell back asleep. 

Again, SG-1 was completely asleep and not likely to wake very soon. So he had been organizing a reckon mission to the supposedly uninhabited planet. There wasn't supposed to be anyone there but, apparently, there was or had been. 

Hammond watched as the chevrons spun into place. As the last chevron was about to lock, Hammond looked down at the 'Gate Room below him where the guards, M.A.L.P., and SG-6 were. SG-6 was the team being sent through to check out the area, but first they would send through the M.A.L.P.

"General, the seventh chevron won't lock," the technician informed the General. Hammond looked at the Stargate, his face betraying his shock and frustration. 

"What is it, Sergeant?"

Walter looked up at his CO and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, General. Perhaps they shut down their 'gate after sending SG-1 back," Walter suggested. 

"Perhaps. Try again."

**Unknown**

"Where is Rebecca?" The man's voice boomed as it echoed through the empty room. He stood holding a strange weapon, his piercing crystal eyes following the other man, identical to him. 

"She is in the dream," the second man answered as he walked across the threshold of the giant room. Inside was a little more than tall columns holding the ceiling up and a window at the very back. 

The second man looked at his brother, who was clothed in nothing but baggy shorts. His tight stomach and muscular arms were dominant features with no shirt on. 

"And our sister?"

"She was helping Rebecca the last I checked," the man told him. He merely stood straight and with his hands behind his back while his brother walked over to a box and place his weapon inside before putting his shirt on. 

"Just like her. How much longer is this going to last? It won't work, it can't."

"That's not what you said when this began!" The second man exclaimed, talking a few steps closer. 

"Before was different, if you haven't noticed!"

"How could I have not? I am not an idiot, I just…"

His brother waited for an answer but never go one. "Exactly."

**Information Center, Level One**

For all five of the chosen, it had been quite interesting to meet the new Council. And, for the Council, it had been rather nerve-racking. The whole point of making the new three go was to allow them to experience and run a situation such as that. 

For hours, the chosen worked with the new Council to decide and adjust a certain law. Even though it was strongly suggested by Jack to change the curfew, the group decided on changing the major 'broadcasting' in the morning: the announcements repeating all of the important laws. 

In the morning, once the first person enters any facility or school, the laws started to echo over the PA. Although it wasn't a "law", it was still considered a rule that everyone followed. Just like Teal'c, it annoyed most everyone else in the room. Which lead to the newest rule: the announcements would only start at twenty minutes to rather than when it did. 

By the time they had decided and written everything down, it was almost three o'clock. Since the drafting was done and everything official was cleaned up, the Council announced that they would pack up and leave. 

Anastasia stood and gave an elegant bow to the five people in front of her. "It was a pleasure to meet you all."

"And you," the other five replied, bowing their heads. 

In a similar way, Andreievich stepped forward after his retreating sister. He too bowed and said, "I hope we meet again." This time, the others only nodded and Andreievich retreated with his sister who had already left the room. 

Alexander took a more powerful step up. Throughout the day, Jack had realized that he seemed the dominant of the three- perhaps because he was the oldest. But Anastasia had always been the most spoken for she had the best way with words, at least from what Jack had seen. While Andreievich remained silent for a large portion of the time- as if he only spoke when he needed to speak. 

Alexander merely bowed before turning and leaving the room. Once the door had closed, Jack turned around to look at the other five and said, "So, what now?" The rest shrugged at Jack so they merely stood there in an unpleasant silence. 

After a few minutes, Daniel addressed everyone by saying, "You know, um, considering that the, uh, lunch they served us was, uh, awful, anyone want to go out to, uh, dinner? As, um, a celebration?"

For a second, no one spoke. Then Jack said, "Sounds good. Not much else I can think of doing in my extra hours outside." Sam smiled when she felt Jack's arm slide around her waist. 

"I'm in," Sam stated, looking up at Jack who smiled back at her. 

"I, too, will join you," Teal'c announced with his monotone voice. 

With Teal'c's announcement, all eyes turned to the only other person in the room. Rebecca, as they had learned, looked easily back at the other four. She hesitated for only a moment before telling them, "Sure, why not. It would be nice to actually talk to you guys."

**Restaurant**

Looking around the place, it would be hard to recognize. The lighting was darker than normal with colorful lights riding it of its calm and tranquil scenery. Not to mention it was far more crowded than it was on any other day. The Day of Choosing was a day for celebration- even for those who were not chosen. And the scenery- along with the loud music- it was hard not to celebrate. 

Jack worked his way through the dancers and crowd, holding the tray of drinks above his head. As he closed in on the table he and the others managed to weasel from the worker, the crowd became slightly less dense and he was able to lower the tray to his chest.

Finally getting close enough to the table, he put the drinks down and allowed everyone to take their own. None, of course, were alcoholic for alcohol was strictly against the law to own, sell, buy, or use. 

Daniel was the first to take his, which was a tropical juice. Both Sam and Rebecca had a type of juice that paralleled fruit punch. While Teal'c had a tall glass of water and Jack had ordered a carbonated beverage. 

Sitting down, Jack listened in on the conversation, which had been about IC efficiency. Deciding not to join in, but having something of his own he wished to speak about, he tapped on Daniel's shoulder. After seeing that he had gotten his attention, Jack said- his voice spoken at a normal tone but heard by Daniel as only a low whisper he had to strain to hear-, "You remember that dream we both had not long ago?"

"Yea."

"I had it again. Only this time… it was different. I talked a lot more to Janet and she told me about this Colonel O'Neill," Jack told him, trying not to raise his voice too much. 

"Do you think it's real?" Jack merely looked at Daniel but said nor did anything else. 

Rebecca sat in the seat next to Daniel, but managed to hear every word they spoke and kept up her conversation with Sam. The thought of what they might be remembering or speaking about could be a bad sign, but then it could be an entirely new idea. 

When Jack didn't responded to Daniel's question, she gave up on listening to them and focused completely on Sam. The more she talked to her, the more she realized that Sam wasn't all that different from Major Carter, of whom she had had the pleasure of meeting. 

But, in many ways, that could be a bad thing. Though she couldn't rewrite her personality any longer- only in an extreme case- so she would have to merely keep an eye on her. And Jack and Daniel, they seemed to be recalling things or thinking up things she might find is bad. 

**Unknown**

"Rebecca, report," Alexander told Rebecca as she entered the room. 

"I believe, somehow, Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson are remembering. Exactly what and how, I don't know, but I know they are," Rebecca told him. 

"That could be bad. I want you to keep an eye on them, if they remember anything more… have the Police take them," Alexander ordered. 

Rebecca sighed but nodded her head. "Yes, sir." Turning on her heels, she headed toward the door but stopped and turned back around. "Sir, how is… everything?"

Alexander looked away and said, "Not well. This project may be our last hope. I don't want to see it dissolve because of something like this."

"Yes, sir." 

**Infirmary, Monday at 1813 Hours**

Janet had noted a pattern in Jack's awakenings: they were all about two hours apart. Which meant he would wake up any moment if she was right. Watching his screen closely, the same as normal happened: the readings changed slightly and he started to come out of his deep sleep. 

Janet smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

Jack smiled as well and answered with, "Not bad. Tired, but not bad."

"Good."

"Hey, Doc?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you some more stuff?" Jack asked, his voice sounding even more childish than she recalled it ever being. 

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"What is it life like? Really? Here… for you?"

Janet paused and thought about it momentarily. "I don't know. Maybe if you tell me about your world, I can explain this one."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please R/R, I want to know how everything's going. 


	5. The Police

Author's Note: You know, I'm kind of disappointed with the amount of reviews I got which was like one. Maybe it was two, I forgot. Maybe I should just withhold the next chapter for a little while. Yea, that sounds like an idea. If I don't get **at least **four reviews, I won't give you the next chapter for… a week. We'll just have to see then.

Summary: When Jack's conversation is over-heard, what can it possibly do in the wrong hands? 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Paradise

Chapter Five:

The Police

**Infirmary, Monday at 1813 Hours**

Janet and Jack had a long discussion, one that lasted about a half an hour. He told her much about the way his society worked and she had the chance to tell him about Earth's. Of course, much of what they said was the complete opposite of what the other had to say. But Jack seemed to be entirely focused on Janet as she spoke. 

When he finally drifted off, Janet looked at his monitor and checked to make sure everything was still fine with him, both physically and mentally. But her mind was only half-focused on the task. 

What Jack had told her about the society programmed into his mind was a strange one. A utopia almost. But there were slight flaws- flaws to an American or, perhaps, Humans living on Earth. 

**Block Three, House Two**

Jack sat picking at his breakfast, his mind still centered on the conversation he and Janet had had. It was as if the universe was complete flipped around in his "dream". But, the more he came to know the "dream" Janet, the more he came to believe that it wasn't a dream but something more. Something real.

Sam watched him from across the table and saw the look on his face. She knew that something was wrong with him but, what it was, she didn't know. The look he had was one filled with worry. Yet it wasn't worry, it was something she couldn't explain and had never seen. And she knew it was something he was trying to keep from her. 

"What is it, Jack?" Sam asked, her voice soft and filled with concern. 

"Wh- Nothing, Sam."

"I don't believe that, Jack. I know when there's something troubling you and this is one of those times," Sam told him. 

"Sam, it's nothing, trust me. I just, have been thinking lately," Jack said, trying to reassure her. 

"Thinking about what?"

Jack hesitated a moment and then responded with, "Just… stuff. It's nothing."

Sam knew that his tone was one showing that he would not change his mind nor tell her anything if he didn't want to. And so she dropped the subject, allowing him to come to her when and if he was ready. 

**Level Zero, IC**

Once Sam and Jack exited the airway train, Jack looked off to his left where someone walked in through the doors. It was Daniel. Just the person Jack needed to speak with. Excusing himself from Sam, he walked over to his good friend. 

"Daniel!" Jack hissed, attempting to get his friend's attention. 

"Oh. Hi, Jack!" He replied, walking closer to the man. 

"Daniel, I have to talk to you." Jack looked around the large room for a moment as if making sure no one was listening in on their conversation. Daniel, not understanding the gesture, followed his lead and started to look around, almost nervously. "Stop that!"

"Stop w-what?" Daniel said, completely confused. 

"Never mind. What I needed to talk to…" Jack's voice lowered as he moved a little closer to Daniel. "Is about the dream."

"You, um, had it again?" Daniel asked, his voice just above a whisper. 

"Yea. This time… we talked about what our "worlds" are like. I may be out of my mind, but, compared to their world, this place is a paradise," Jack commented. 

"Well, uh, of course it is. That's w-what it's s-supposed to, um, be," Daniel informed him, his voice just a notch in between normal and a whisper. 

Jack looked at him and said, "But it's too perfect. Hearing about their world and what's going on within that world, it's just… too damn perfect. If a world can function like theirs can and like ours can, than this is a… a utopia. And everyone knows, utopias don't exist."

Daniel looked at him and realized what he was saying: that the world they thought they were living in didn't exist. That everything they thought was somehow being controlled. That… no, he couldn't think that way. It could get both of them in trouble. A lot of trouble. 

"Look, uh, Jack, maybe you… should let this, um, go. I mean, w-what if someone h-hears us. W-we could be taken away. I've, uh, met some people w-who w-went away, and I don't, um, think I w-want it to happen to, um, me."

Jack looked away and nodded before snapping angrily, "Fine, I just won't tell you anything else. I'll find someone else who believes me."

"No! Jack!" Daniel called out to his departing friend but Jack didn't even spare him a glance.

Off to the side stood a young woman with long flowing hair. Though her eyes were fixed on the panel in front of her, her ears were intensely listening to the conversation going on between two people behind her. 

She gave a sad smile when she realized exactly what they were talking about. She knew then that- somehow- they managed to wake up in their world and think that it was merely a dream. But they were starting to believe that dream. And that wasn't good. 

**Unknown**

Rebecca knew Daniel and Jack's conversation wasn't good. Jack was beginning to believe his memories or whatever they may have been. Daniel was confused and unsure, he could easily be swept either way at that point. Jack needed to be out of the picture soon, or Daniel would sway Jack's way. 

Which was why she was quickly walking from the dream room and toward the center hall where she knew she could find Alexander. She needed his permission to do what was necessary, no matter how much she wished she didn't have to. 

"Rebecca, how can I help you?" Andreievich's voice echoed through the gigantic hall filled with little more than tapestries and gold. 

"I need to speak with Alexander. Where is he?" She asked, her own voice echoing. 

"Uh, I think-"

"Right here," Alexander announced. "What is it, Rebecca?"

"It's the Colonel. He's remembered a lot more. And I think Daniel maybe starting to believe," Rebecca told him as Andreievich walked down the many gold stairs to join in on the conversation. 

Alexander sighed and said, "Then send in the Police. Have them remove him from his work, then inform the Major yourself… do it as if you witnessed everything."

"Yes, sir," Rebecca told him before turning and exiting the way she came in. 

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Andreievich asked. 

"Of course it is, brother. They mustn't remember."

**Level Zero, IC**

Rebecca had timed it perfectly. The Police came in and had Jack out just seconds before everyone would be leaving their offices and heading home. Rebecca had made up the perfect excuse giving her an easy excuse that allowed her to have been in the path of the Police with Jack in their hands. 

She waited for the elevator she knew Sam would be on. Masking her face, she acted as if she had seen the worst thing in her life and ran up to the elevator. "Sam!"

"Rebecca? What is it?" Sam asked, her voice hushed but calming and soothing. 

"I just… I just saw two Police leave… and they… they had… they took Jack!" 

"What?!" Sam said, her voice unbelieving. "They… why?"

"I don't know," Rebecca said, fake tears actually flowing down her checks. 

**Unknown**

Jack had been taken from his work almost in the middle of talking to a patient post-surgery. They had cuffed him and pulled him down the hall and into the elevator before forcing him out and across Level Zero until he was outside and then in their vehicle. 

Before he knew what was going on, they took him inside of a large building. The place was horrific. Dark walls and the atmosphere alone was enough to scare even the strongest of men. 

Jack soon was in a room of his own and being stripped of his uniform before having a pure white jumpsuit forced on. Jack struggled against a good portion of it, not understanding what was going on. But, then again, perhaps that was their only true defense: the unknown for those they brought there. They didn't know what was going on for so long that the people had time to get them where they want them. 

After having the outfit put on, he was quickly strapped down to a gurney of sorts and felt something prick his arm. The sensation lasted only seconds. And it took only instant for Jack to figure out what happened: they injected him with a sedative. 

**Infirmary, Monday at 1942 Hours**

Janet watched as Jack's heart began to race. Something was going on but she didn't have a clue as to what it was. Within the minute it took her to notice the problem and rush to his side, he had started to come out of it. 

"Jack, Jack. It's ok, it's alright," Janet whispered hushed words to sooth him as he awoke. His breathing was ragged and his heart was still racing when he opened his eyes. After a short time of disorientation, Jack figured out where he was and calmed himself down. 

"Janet?"

"Yes, Jack. It's me. Everything's alright."

"No it's not. The… the Police took me. They… did something to me… I think they sedated me," Jack told her. 

"The Police? Didn't you tell me that they only take people who brake a law and bring them somewhere where they can be helped?"

"Yes, but… it's not supposed to be like that. It's not."

"Just calm down, Jack. It's all right. Ok, it's all right. Tell me, what do they do to people there?" Janet asked, trying to help him. 

Jack thought for a moment. They help people understand what they did and make them promise not to do it again. But they also lied about other things, he was sure that that might be one of them. 

Jack had never seen anyone who had been taken away, but he had heard stories. They never acted the same again… it was as if they had been brainwashed. That was it! Maybe they were brainwashed. Maybe…

"Jack?"

Jack looked up at Janet, it seemed that he had been quiet for some time and she had gotten worried. "I think… they are brainwashed. Maybe what they're going to do to me is brainwashing."

"Brainwashing?" 

"Yea, I think-" Jack stopped his talking. Suddenly he felt tired and knew that he was about to wake back up or go to sleep… whatever was real. Janet watched as she realized the same thing. Sighing, Janet stood and allowed Jack to fall asleep. 

**Unknown**

When Jack had awoken from his latest talk with Janet, he had found himself in a cell. It was about five meters by ten meter and so dark he could hardly tell that he had opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, he looked around his newest "home". Because of the darkness he could see almost nothing except for the shape of the rectangular room. 

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he slid backward until his back hit the wall. Leaning up against it, Jack closed his eyes. Doing so, his mind was able to relax slightly while his body tensed and readied itself to attack if necessary. At the same time, his ears strained to hear what was going on around him, trying to hear if anyone was coming. 

The feeling that he was being watched was strong; it was like he knew they were somewhere. Perhaps a surveillance camera or something. But, as he looked around, he saw nothing of the sort. However that didn't mean there wasn't any. 

Only minutes after Jack awoke, a door somewhere in front of him had opened, letting in a bright light from outside. Then, a man's large shadow overcastted most of the light, allowing him to remove his arm, attempting to shield his eyes. 

The man was about half a head shorter than Jack and weighed just under two hundred pounds. His age was approximately fifty, maybe older. He wore an outfit resembling that of an IC worker: navy blue pants with a matching over-shirt hiding his white undershirt. 

Confused, Jack said nothing to the man but merely took in every feature he could see. In the lighting, the man's head shinned but, once he stepped closer and out of the blinding light, Jack could see that it was because he was bald. His eyes were not something Jack could see from his position, but his face was. It was set in a 'business man's' face: neutral and unconcerned by his current statues. 

Stepping inside the room, the man looked down at Jack and said, "Good mourning. I trust you had a good sleep." Jack said nothing, he just continued to stare at the man. "Oh, come now. It isn't polite to stare, you should know that. I would bet your mother taught you that at a young age."

Without even the slightest hint that he cared about Jack's condition, the man sat down on the chair close to the door. Something Jack hadn't even noticed before. The chair seemed simple enough but, oddly, it was as black as the room Jack was trapped in. 

"How are you doing, Jack? Enjoying your stay here, I know I am," the man continued but Jack had no idea what to say. It seemed that, perhaps, the man was another unlucky subject of whatever was going on around him. "Aren't you even going to talk to me? Well, perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is George."

Deciding he might as well play along, Jack said, "Hi." From the little Jack had seen of him, he seemed nice enough. But Jack couldn't be sure. 

"So, why did they take you?" George said, braking his thoughts. "I know why they took me. I understand now that it was wrong. I would like to help you."

Jack looked at him. No, he wasn't certain why they had taken him, but he was pretty sure. Not that he would tell that to George. So, instead of answering, Jack shrugged his shoulders and looked away, making it seem that he was still taking in the place. 

Though the answer would have annoyed Jack, it didn't seem to bother George. It was as if he didn't care about anything. "That's ok, they'll explain it all to you sooner or later. Then you'll understand. And once you do, you'll be able to leave."

Jack looked back at George, his face trying not to betray his mixed feelings and confusion. "If that's the case, and you understand what you did wrong, why are you still here?"

"I'm here to help you. They're sending me home today, I just thought I could help. They mentioned that you were struggling a lot. I thought my words might help calm you and make you understand that's it's for your own good… and everyone else's."

Jack nodding, not believing a word of it. Whatever they did to the people there, it wasn't medical help, Jack deduced. Something drilled into every child was that doing something wrong brought you to a nice hospital that helped you understand what you did wrong and fix it. But, wherever he was, wasn't a hospital and he wasn't expecting the kind of help he always assumed they give. 

Looking at George, the strange man smiled and stood the second the door reopened. This time, instead of the bright light Jack had seen there before, it was a very dark hallway with no light. Creasing his brow, Jack tried to understand why, only a moment ago, it had been bright only to find that it was completely dark out. 

But that was easily answered when three large men, similar to those he remembered handling him and forcing the medication into him, walked inside the room. "Nighty night time, Jack," one of them said. 

George gave Jack an encouraging smile and said, "It's time for me to go home… and for you to go to bed. I should leave now. Good night, Jack." Walking out of the room, Jack watched him go, his mind in complete chaos. Because of that, Jack had little struggle in him when two of the three guards grabbed his arms and held him down.

While they did that, the third took out a long needle. Tapping it gently and squirting a little out, he brought it down to Jack's arm, just where he felt the pain of something piercing his skin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remember, four reviews. That's all I'll say. 


	6. Which which is which?

Author's Note: Here you go. For giving me seven reviews, I think, here's the next chapter. You know, I think I should say that more often. It got _your _attention this time! Enjoy and please R/R. I mean it, you now my punishment! ;)

Summary: Jack's newest cell leads to more complications. How can he keep sane if they keep pushing?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Paradise

Chapter Six:

Which witch is which?

**Unknown**

Jack had no idea how long he had slept, but he knew that he didn't get into a deep enough sleep to be able to talk to Janet. Though he had only spoken to her a few times, he felt as if a little of the Colonel O'Neill she was fighting hard to revive was rubbing off on him. 

In that reality, he may have never had any survival training or been captured by any opposing force, but, somehow, he knew that the other- the real- Jack O'Neill had. He knew that he had to remain strong and talk little. Not to mention ignore what they said; what was going on around him. Otherwise, he knew they would get to him; confuse him and make him think the way they wanted him to.

Sitting up, Jack could still see nothing in his pitch-black room. It was too dark to see anything, not even the door he knew had been used only twice in his presence. With that in mind, he thought of George. He had seemed nice enough, but also mind-washed. Mind-washed to believe something Jack could clearly see wasn't true. 

In that moment, the door opened again, this time allowing some but little light in, as if it was late afternoon. Someone's shadow entered the doorway, blocking the small amount of light Jack had been getting. 

Looking up at the unnamed figure, he found that it was extremely familiar. It was the same, bald figure of George. He stood at his full height and looked down on Jack as if it was completely natural. 

Moving in closer towards Jack, he could see that he no longer wore his IC uniform but, rather, the black, intimidating uniform of a Police officer. The color of the uniform seemed to cause his head to float once the door closed and the two were again draped in the complete darkness Jack was beginning to become accustom to. 

"Good mourning, Jack," George greeted him. For a moment, Jack was confused. The last time George entered and said good mourning, it had been extremely bright, and this time it wasn't but he still had said good mourning. 

Trying to ignore that- ignore what he was told to keep from going insane- he said in a sarcastic tone, "I thought you were going home, George. What happened? And what's with the new outfit?" Jack asked, deciding to keep his cool and ask the obvious questions. 

George just looked at him, his demeanor calm, collected, and completely oblivious to everything else in the world. "Now, Jack, we went through this yesterday. I'm not a patient here, you are. And I am truly a Police officer, you know that. As for going home, I do that every day, and then I come back, just like any other working person."

Jack creased his brow yet again. That was not what they talked about the other day. And he had not been wearing the Police uniform, but an IC one. Sighing, Jack asked, "Then what was all that talk about understanding what _you _did wrong and that you got to go home from this place? Or about helping me?"

George, too, sighed and took a seat on the same chair used the pervious day. "I told you yesterday that I want to help you get better, we all do. That's why you're here. You're confused and afraid, but we're going to help you and make you better. Make you understand what you did and why it was wrong."

Jack, not caring about that and knowing that he was twisting the words of the pervious day, asked, "And what did I do? I didn't steal, I didn't kill, I didn't-"

"It's time for dinner," George cut him off, his deep voice overpowering Jack's but not showing a slight emotion. "I bet you're hungry." From behind him, George pulled out a nicely sized box, about fifteen centimeters by fifteen centimeters and about five centimeters deep. 

Opening it, George pulled out an egg and set the box aside. Pushing his finger through the soft-shell, he managed to put a hole through the egg, enough to see the yellow insides. With ease and seemingly some experience, he brought the hole to his mouth and dumped the liquid into his mouth and down his throat. 

At that moment, Jack realized just how hungry he really was. His stomach lurched as George swallowed and the saliva in his mouth nearly doubled. George, finally looking at Jack since he had started his mission, said, "Would you like one?"

Jack was about to jump up and grab the egg from his outstretched hand but caught himself. As Jack recalled, he had said that it was dinner and pouched eggs were a breakfast food, not a dinner meal. 

"Oh, come on. I know you'd like it," George said, moving his hand in an attempt to sway Jack to take it. When Jack didn't, he shrugged and said, "Fine by me," before eating it in front of Jack. 

"Well, would you look at the time. I must be going," George said in perfect sync with the opening door. The same three men walked in just as George got up to leave. But, before he did, he turned and said, "I guess we'll have to wait until breakfast." With that, he left Jack to struggle against the injection. 

Jack's mind was confused and hazed between his hunger and the drugs. He wanted out but knew that he would get it. Not unless he could keep control and use his mind properly. He needed to think… to get out of that place. He needed…

At the moment, the drugs had taken effect and Jack was unconscious before the three men had left the room. 

**Infirmary, Monday at 2342 Hours**

It had been four hours and no one, not even Jack, had woken up. And that was making Janet worry. She had found that every two hours equaled a day in their "dream" world. And that was why she was fearful for Jack. 

The last time she had spoken to him, he mentioned something about being sedated. If that was true, then whoever had done it could be keeping him sedated but not quite unconscious enough to make him wake up in her reality. 

Watching her good friends, her expression grim. Looking at each monitor individually; taking in their heart rate, breathing, brainwaves. Once she got to Daniel, she found all of the obvious signs he was beginning to wake. 

Moving closer to him, she watched his eyes flicker open- blinking a few times before they were adjusted to the lightening. His head turned and took in everything around him. Janet, remembering what happened during their last encounter, put two restraining hands on him the minute she saw his eyes widen. At that moment, she knew he had figured out where he was and she was worried that he would freak out again. 

"It's ok, Daniel," she cooed to him as he struggled to move away from her hands. But, after only a second or so of fighting against her, Daniel calmed and took a deep breath. He wanted to know what drew Jack to that place: to the "dream".

Calming himself, Daniel allowed his gaze to set on Janet. Looking into her eyes, he could see caring and a gentle nature just as she could see his fear and bravado at the shear notion that he was back in the too real "dream".

As he settled back into his bed, he tried to adjust to the painful tubes connected to his body. At the same time, he watched her closely- taking in every detail about her that he could. She was very much like _his _Janet- her counterpart. In too many ways for his liking. 

Seeing her lips move, Daniel strained his ears to hear what her soft voice was trying to say. "Daniel, is that you? Or… not?"

Taking a moment to process and comprehend what she was asking him, he shook his head and stuttered out, "M-my name is-is Daniel." Janet nodded, understanding that the fear in his voice meant he wasn't _her _Daniel. 

"Ok, Daniel," Janet said, moving her hands slowly away from him, weary of the fact he could still try to escape. Seeing that he had relaxed to her presence, she ran a hand through his mangled hair and inquired, "Do you know what happened to Jack O'Neill?"

Daniel looked up at the caring Doctor before turning his head slowly to the side. His eyes searching over the few beds, his eyes finally rested upon Jack O'Neill, his long time friend and co-worked. 

For a minute, his eyes lingered on Jack, watching his chest moving in a rhythmic pattern. Looking him over, he saw that he had an identical outfit along with several similar tubes connected to his chest and abdomen. 

Looking back at Janet, he said, "J-Jack w-was taken, uh, away."

"By whom?"

"The Police. That's w-what I heard from Sam," Daniel explained, his stutter not so defined. 

"The Police? What did he do?" Janet asked, trying hard to ignore the unavoidable stutter the best linguist she'd even met now had. 

"Talked… about things… he s-shouldn't h-have," Daniel explained. "He'll b-be back… in f-five d-days. T-they always do."

"Who's they, Daniel?" Janet pushed, but Daniel turned his head away. When she asked him again, he merely shook his head for he didn't have an answer. "Daniel? Daniel, look at me." With her plea, Daniel looked back at her; his eyes watering with newly formed tears. "It's ok, Daniel," Janet said in a soothing voice as she rubbed his upper arm. "It's ok."

"He w-will come back, right?"

Janet sighed as she looked into his blue eyes. Seeing the flicker of dread and hope caused by the internal battle he was ragging inside, Janet knew she could say nothing to destroy his hope. But, then again, she knew nothing of what he was talking about. 

Using her unoccupied hand, she reached up and ran her hand back through his sandy brown hair. Then, in a voice more sure than she felt, she told him, "I'm sure he will." With her words of hope, Daniel seemed to relax slightly. Janet watched as his eyes closed and she knew he had fallen back into his coma-like sleep. 

**Unknown**

When Jack awoke, he found himself, not in the same black room he had been in when he had last been awake, but in an extremely bright and padded room. It was as if he were in some kind of psychiatric facility. He had been to one and had to operate on a patient who had disabled their chip. He had cried out that it was what THEY had used to control his mind but he wouldn't let them get to him. Then, Jack had thought the man mentally unstable, but reliving the past few- what? Days? Hours? Minutes?- he had begun to seriously reevaluate some things. 

Looking around, he noted that the walls where padded in white pads, most likely to make sure he didn't 'hurt himself in a violent attempt at harming himself or others'. He could also just make out where the door was hidden to him- where he knew that at any moment George would walk through and begin talking to him. 

Waiting a minute, he expected George to come through, but he didn't. This completely through off Jack, probably what they wanted. To get him so used to something and then do something different. Like the change in setting. 

As Jack went to stand up, he found that it was practically impossible with his hands somehow bond behind his back. Looking down at himself, he found that he had a jacket of sorts on and his arms were behind his back being kept there by some kind of restraint. 

For once, Jack managed to see what he was actually wearing. Though he knew the jacket was, at least, the newest of his clothing, he could then see that he was in white cotton pants and had no shoes or socks on- something he was pretty sure went the same for back in the other cell. 

As Jack struggled to get himself in a sitting position, only accomplished when he managed to get up close to the wall and use it as leverage, he heard someone walking through the halls. Smiling, Jack had a feeling it was George. And when the door opened, Jack opened his mouth to say…

But he quickly shut it when he realized it wasn't George. It was a woman, who had short red hair and wore the strangest nurse's uniform Jack had ever seen. It was one that he had seen in museums from fifty or so years ago. 

Stepping inside and allowing the door to close behind her, the nurse slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out another needle. Jack brow creased, he only got injection to go to bed. At least that's what he had thought. 

Doing what Jack had seen the giant man do two times already, she tapped the glass and prepared the shot for him. Jack watched her like a hawk through his tired and drug weary eyes, red rings forming around them from the lack of true sleep. At first, the nurse acted as if she didn't even know he was there and made Jack feel as if he could get up and leave- that is, if he could get up. 

"Good mourning. So, are you going to be a good boy and let me inject you now? Or do I have to get Henry and James in here to help?" The nurse asked, her voice making it sound like she was talking to an infant or animal. 

Jack looked at her thoughtfully for a minute. Either way, he was getting the drug, it didn't matter how. Sighing, Jack just sat there and prepared himself for another jab in his already stinging arm. 

The nurse took his silence for a go-a-head to do it herself. Stepping forward, she bent down and brought the injection to his arm. Just before the needle pierced the skin, Jack asked, "What's this for, anyway?"

The nurse stopped at looked at him as if he was an idiot. "You know, silly." When it was evident he didn't 'know', she said, "It's to keep you calm, of course. That way you don't have any more of those violent outburst."

"Is that why I'm here? 'Violent outbursts'?" Jack asked the nurse, trying to learn about where he was and why. 

The nurse shook her head and said, "You should know that. Why are you asking so many questions, today, anyway? I think I'll just have to tell Dr. Hammond." With that, the nurse pushed the needle into Jack's arm, making his wince at the unexpected movement. "There you go. The Doctor will be with you in a moment."

Once she was done with her job, the nurse stood and walked toward the door. When it opened, it was fairly light outside- just lighter than the first time he had seen outside his other cell door. With the nurse's remark and the lighting outside, Jack figured it to be late morning. 

Leaning awkwardly back against the padded wall, Jack tried to digest all the information he had been collecting. It was a lot, but it was all useful. The only problem was his mind was too tired and that was directly when the drug decided to kick in and begin to work. 

The room seemed like it was distorting and his vision was entirely blurred. Closing his eyes only helped to stop the dizziness but, eventually, he had to open his eyes and that only seemed to make it worse. 

At that moment, the door opened yet again and someone walked in. Because of Jack's distorted vision, it was almost impossible for him to identify whom. The only thing he could really tell was that he wore some kind of lab coat like what Janet wore in his dream. 

"Good afternoon, Jack. How are you feeling?" The voice was unmistakable and Jack knew who it was right away, it was George. Dr. George Hammond, he now knew. 

With the drugs in his system, Jack found it nearly impossible understand most of what was going on but he forced himself to listen and think it all through. Shaking his head, he said, "The nurse… said it was mourning… not afternoon."

"What nurse, Jack? You don't have nurses come in here anymore. Just Henry and James to give you the shot, every afternoon and at night," George told him, sitting down next to Jack on the nicely padded floors. 

"No," Jack moaned as he tried his hardest to shake his head back and forth. 

"Yes, Jack. After we moved you here a year ago, no more nurse come in."

"A year? No, yesterday… in dark room… not here," Jack informed George.

"Yesterday? No, I don't think so, Jack. Remember, we found you in a dark room after you had killed Mr. Thomson. Then you came here, two years ago. Last year, you had a violent break down and we were forced to put you in here," the so-called Doctor informed Jack while he merely shook his head. 

"No, I never hurt anyone. I don't… know why I'm here," Jack complained to the only person who would listen… but not believe. 

"I afraid it is true, Jack. The longer you refuse to believe it, the harder it will be to get better. All it takes, is to say you did it," George told him, his hand patting his should as his voice was soothing and compassionate. 

"No," Jack moaned again. "I didn't do it. I didn't do it." Jack was having a harder and harder time figuring out what was going on around him. It wasn't just the context of the words, but the deeper meanings. He knew he hadn't been in that facility for two years- he had been living with Sam. Right? But it was just like the other dreams, what was real? And what wasn't? Was it his dream of Janet? Or his life with Sam? Or his life in the hospital as a murderer? 

George sighed, seeing that he would get nowhere in that manner. "Perhaps you should think about it, Jack. Try to remember what happened, I know you can. Tell me what happened that day."

Jack looked at him, his mind almost wanting to believe, to make it all easier. But he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out everything and hoping to wake up somewhere else, anywhere else. 

When he opened his eyes, he was still in the padded white room, with George sitting next to him. Thinking back, Jack tried to remember if he had ever done anything like that. He could remember the dark room he had occupied the last time he was conscious- at least, he thought so. It was dark, there were no doors except where everyone entered, but once it closed it seemed to disappear. 

Thinking back father, Jack remembered… he remembered nothing. He couldn't think past the dark room. Shaking his head again, Jack told George, "I can't remember…" pausing only a second when George's expression seemed to change and think that he believed, he added in a hash tone, "Because it never happened." 

Jack's voice had been considerably raised and echoed in the tiny, silent room. George looked at him and said, "Alright, Jack. If you want to believe that, that's find. But sooner or later, you'll be made to understand. I'm just trying to help you, make yourself understand instead."

George stood and headed for the door. Knocking on the padding, the door swung opened- this time to reveal no light. "Good night, Jack," George called before the same three men walked in with a large shot Jack had grown too accustom to seeing. 

Finally having enough light to look at them, Jack saw that they were all about the same height and weight, which was about a head or so taller than Jack and a good two something pounds. The two that always grabbed Jack and held him down were both quiet muscular while the third was muscular enough but as much as his companions. 

As Jack continued to watch them, he found that all of them were white males in about their mid-thirties. The two holding him both had dark brown hair while the third had blonde hair and blue eyes. The man with the shot, he also seemed to have a much lighter complexion than the other two. 

Finally, the shot was inserted into Jack's skin and he could no longer take in anything about the three men. As Jack laid on the padded carpet, he seemed to take a few more minutes to fall completely to sleep. And, in that time, he watched as the three men watched him until his eyes turned back into his sockets and his eyelids closed, leaving him at their mercy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anyone as confused as Jack is? I know I felt that way trying to write this! It was fun but hard. 

Anyway, my real question is, anybody know what the real reality is? I don't know, there are just so many! But, please R/R and tell me whatever you want about anything. 


	7. The Unknown

Author's Note: Hi! Loved all the reviews! You're doing good with that. Just a couple more to make it an even number. Think you guys could do that? 

Oh well, it doesn't matter. What does it that… this is the last chapter. Everyone cry, it's ok. I'll wait. *pauses for a few minutes* Feel better, that's good. Now R/R and tell me how you like the ending. I know you will. 

Summary: Jack is continually pestered by 'George' while something is going terribly wrong for the aliens that have been keeping them in their dream state. How will that effect SG-1?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Paradise

Chapter Seven:

The Unknown

**Unknown**

When Jack awoke, he found himself laying in the middle of his dark cell. It was completely dark and empty and had no padded walls or floors and… was more confusing. He had begun to think it might have been possible but now… it still could. What if he was delusional? Then maybe he was still in the white padded room. Or, if he was delusional, maybe he wasn't in the dark cell or the padded room. Maybe he was at the SGC and didn't know it. 

Bringing his hands from behind his back, he found that he was no longer garbed in the straight jacket but black pants and a matching long sleeved shirt. Thinking that was a definite improvement, he ran a hand over his face. Then he sighed, realizing the futility of his situation. 

Knowing what, most likely, would happen within a few minutes or so, Jack waited for the door to open to reveal George. Watching the door patiently, he knew it would open. At least, it had the last four times, he just hoped it wouldn't be a nurse giving him the same medicine as the last time. That had severely worsened his ability to keep- what he believed to be- fact and fiction separate. 

When the door finally opened, he saw that the lighting was still rather dark: as if it was dawn and just becoming mourning. Then, the familiar shadow blocked out the little light coming from the darkened area. 

"Well, good afternoon, Jack. How was your night? Good I assume," George's powerful and dominate voice inquired from his prey as he stepped inside and took his usual black seat. 

Looking him over, Jack saw that he had gone back to wearing his Police uniform. "What? Tired of playing doctor? Or did you just not like the white room?"

"What are you talking about, Jack. What white room?" George asked, his voice impassive. 

"You know, the room I was transferred to the other day," Jack told him, assuming that he'd deny it. 

"Jack, you've only been here for a night. You were barely even conscious last night. And what is it with this doctor comment, like I told you, I'm a Police officer." George looked at him, false concern in his eyes. 

Jack looked at him. He couldn't believe that he had only been there for one night, he knew that he had been awake more than one- maybe two- days. They were just trying to confuse him: that was it. He just needed to remember and keep his head on straight… but that was so hard. He couldn't think, not with the drugs and not with the things they were saying. It was too much to keep track of. 

"No, no I've been here longer than that," Jack insisted, his only true defense. 

"I'm afraid not, Jack. It's only been a year, Jack." 

For a moment, Jack stopped. He tried to think of why that sounded wrong. But it was too hard to think, to hard to deduct and figure out things. He just wanted to get a good sleep and be with Sam. 

Then it hit him. "No, you said a night. Not a year," Jack slurred. 

"I never said that, Jack. Please, try to focus. You're just getting yourself all upset," George told him. 

"What are you talking about? What do I need to focus on?" Jack asked, lamely. He didn't care about that, he just wanted to leave. 

"Your confession, of course," George stated matter-o-factly. 

"What confession?"

"Of the murder of Mr. Thomson. Please, Jack, you really need to stay focused on what we've been doing."

"But I haven't confessed! I haven't killed anyone!"

"Now, Jack. We talked about this. You can't be getting all upset or I'll have to get someone to give you an injection," George warned him. 

"No, don't do that."

"I'm afraid I have to." George stood up and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a large syringe, he tapped it and prepared it for Jack just like he had seen the blonde man do repeatedly. 

"Wait, I thought you said you might have to get someone," Jack complained. 

"No, Jack. I said I'd have to do it myself. See, you haven't been paying attention, have you." With a final step, George jabbed the needle into Jack's arm and injected the medication almost immediately; Jack felt the effects of the invading drug. 

Just like in the padded room, Jack began to feel like he was floating and his vision blurred. Rapidly, his focus slipped and his mind seemed to slow everything down to the point it looked closed to having stopped completely. 

"There, Jack. Better?" George said, looking at him with an oddly impassive face. Jack tried to tell the nerves in his neck to shake his head, but, like the day before, it didn't work. His head merely bobbed on his chest and hung useless. 

"As I was saying, we need to iron out some parts of your confession," George told him. Pulling out a large envelope from his mysterious briefcase, he said, "Here it says that you willingly stabbed Mr. Darren five times in the chest. Now-"

"Wait," Jack said, his voice whispered and hoarse. 

"What, Jack?"

"You said his name was Thomson, not Darren."

"No, Jack. You killed a Mr. Darren. Like I said, Jack, you must pay careful attention to details. It won't do you any good not to. Now," George told him before looking down at his watch. "I believe it is time for you to go to bed and for me to leave. Good night, Jack."

With that, George stood, his briefcase in hand, and retreated through the mysterious door. Then, only seconds later, the three usual men walked in and sedating Jack, leaving him in his dark cell to sleep off the drug for however long it was. 

**Unknown**

"Shut it down! Now!" Alexander shouted at Rachel as he entered the dream room. He stumbled and crashed up against the wall as he tried to reach her and his brother and sister. 

"We can't!" Rachel told him, gripping her console as the building continued shaking. 

"You must! Otherwise the bombing with fry their brains!" Alexander told her, finally reaching the large console. 

"And we wouldn't want that now would we big brother? It was your idea to put them through this even when there was a huge risk of harming the subjects!" Andreievich yelled at his brother over the loud noises coming from outside. 

"What are you talking about?" Alexander hissed. 

"You! You wanted to make a better world at their expense! And now they might die and it'll be your fault!" Andreievich accused him, pointing a finger at him while his other hand held him steady. 

"We all might die! What will that be my fault too?!"

"Both of you stop it! There is no time for this! We must get out of here and to where we belong! Come!" Anastasia scolded her two brothers before grabbing Andreievich's arm and helping him out as Alexander followed them. 

**Unknown**

Jack's eyes slowly opened to find that he was still in the dark room. He was still wearing the dark clothing and it was still the same old cell. Rolling over onto his back and sitting up, Jack pushed himself back to where the wall was and waited for George to enter the room. 

With an almost natural air, the door opened again to reveal a bright light. In that moment, Jack knew it must have been mourning. So, when he saw the familiar figure walk in front of the door, he greeted him with, "Good mourning, George."

"And how do you know it's morning?" George asked him, his voice completely neutral. 

"It's simple, there's light out there, it's mourning. No light, it's night," Jack said, his voice slurred with the amount of drugs he knew must be in his system. 

"And why would you assume that?" George asked, no curiosity in his voice at all. 

Jack thought for a moment. In the beginning, he knew why he had assumed what he assumed. But, at that moment, his head was so screwed up he wasn't sure anymore. Instead of responding, he asked, "What time is it, then?"

"Two in the afternoon," George responded without hesitation as he stepped inside and took his seat. 

"So, what are you this time, George? An IC worker about to be sprung? A Police officer? My shrink for the past two-years? Huh? I'd like to know," Jack asked, recalling all of the things he could remember George being. 

"You forgot maintenance worker, lawyer, Federal Police officer, airway conductor, nurse, and the many other things you've said I've been, Jack. Don't you remember those?" George asked, again his voice neutral. 

But Jack just looked away, raking his brain for when George had been those things. Thinking back, he only recalled the three non-consecutive "days" in the dark cell and the one "day" in the padded room. He didn't remember anything else. Thinking hard and long, Jack couldn't know if anything else had happened. He just could remember and, with all the drugs, he wasn't sure he even knew what _he _was talking about. 

"You see, Jack. All these things you are saying are just making you that much more confused. Just listen to me," George said, but immediately stopped. Jack had been looking away at the time and looked back at George to see why. But George wasn't there. Then, slowly, the entire cell seemed to disintegrate in front of his eyes before…

**Infirmary, Tuesday at 0547 Hours**

Janet continued to sit on her stool and watch the monitors for an endless amount of hours. Her weary eyes stared unseeing at the readouts on the screens. She was tired and needed sleep- something she hadn't had in about twenty-four hours- but she couldn't taken herself away from her friends and the hope that they might wake up at any moment. 

"Doctor, why don't you go get some sleep?" One of her nurses recommended. "I'll keep an eye on them for you."

Janet looked up at Kristen, one of the few night shift nurses, and nodded. She was doing them no good. She might as well get some rest and check on them in an hour or so. "Thank-you." Standing, Janet wobbled slightly as she worked her way around the four occupied beds and turned for the door. 

But, before she could get far, Janet heard the sounds of four people groggily waking. "Janet?" A voice whispered. 

She turned around and saw that all of SG-1 was beginning to wake before Kristen could say anything. "Yes, Jack, I'm right here." Janet walked quickly back to the beds and looked Jack and Sam over while Kristen took Teal'c and Daniel. 

Jack let out a groan and said, "What happened?"

"What do you mean, Jack?" Janet asked. 

"I wasn't asleep," Jack told her, meaning little to anyone else but plenty to the two of them.

**Briefing Room**

After a couple of hours on their feet and moving around through the SGC, SG-1 quickly remembered almost everything. Unfortunately, most of what they couldn't remember included what happened on their previous mission and how they ended up in their conditions. 

Which made the debriefing quite pointless. They could tell General Hammond only what happened immediately upon their arrival: there was a MALP, trees, flowers, and three dirt paths. Not to mention Jack's sarcasm and usual comments about the trees while Daniel began to sneeze because of the flowers. 

Sam and Jack sat in the briefing room even after everyone had left. They had avoided eye contact for the entire briefing; still a little embarrassed by what they remembered had happened in their minds. 

They hadn't talked for the hours they had been in the SGC but now it seemed unavoidable. "Um, Sam?" Jack asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had set all around him. "I mean, Carter?"

"Yes, Ja- Sir?" Sam stuttered, correcting herself before she said his name. It almost felt as if it was habit, but it wasn't. 

"Everything that happened…it was all in our minds right? Everything we…did, was just…in our minds?" Jack asked, trying to piece together a blanket to cover over what could- and probably would- be a touchy situation for the both of them. 

"Yea." Sam looked up at him to see that he was looking at her as well. 

"So, nothing that happened…happened? I mean we didn't…really, uh…" Jack stuttered, gesturing between the both of them. 

"Right. Right. Nothing _really _happened. It was…in our minds. All in our minds."

"Which the aliens were controlling."

"Exactly," Sam said, agreeing with him more to make it seem like they had less and less control over the situation. "They made us think we were entirely different people. We didn't know…who we really are."

"Right," Jack said in a distant voice as he looked back at the table. He was somewhat glad that they could at least give this whole thing a good cover story to make it seem better but, in both their hearts, they knew that they had been a lot more control than they wanted to admit. 

Then Jack, still looking away, said, "You know, we can keep this between you and me. Everything that went on, that is. No one has to know. Right?"

"Of course. We'll keep it in the room," Sam said. Her reference being the same room that they had been keeping what happened during the Zatarc incident. And all the other times they just wanted to forget about something that had happened between each other that shouldn't have happened at all.

"The rather large room?" Sam smiled her 'Jack' smile when he commented at how many times they had kept 'something in the room', silently or otherwise. Both grew silent again, allowing a more comfortable quiet to surround them. 

After a few minutes, Jack grew more serious and asked, "Do you think…things will ever be like that?" They both looked at each other, both knowing what he meant but neither willing to answer. It took a second to realize just how close their faces were. And when they did, they mutually decided one way to answer Jack's question. 

"Hey, guys!!" Daniel called from the stairs. "You've got to… Oh, sorry." Daniel quickly apologized and headed for the stairs, seeing that he was not wanted there. 

Jack took one last second to gaze into her blue eyes before he broke the only real intimate contact they had and called out to Daniel, "Danny, get back here! What da ya want?!"

"Oh, just thought you wanted to know that Jacob's here," Daniel informed them in a feeble voice for he knew to be cautious of Jack when he had _that _attitude. Then the two both stood and walked toward the 'gate room, neither looking at each other nor talking as they went.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, how'd you like the ending? It was a real, true, Stargate writer's ending, don't you think? I thought it would seem a little more realistic (even cute, in some ways). But, please R/R and tell me what you think about it. 

Also, at some point in the near future (hopefully), I will be posting a new story called **_"Me, Myself, and Reality"_**. It's an interesting one involving the quantum mirror. There is some S/J going on, more in its sequel. But, you never know, you might like it. So, keep an eye out. 


End file.
